babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
David Sheridan II
David Sheridan was the son of John Sheridan and Delenn, named for his paternal grandfather.War Without End, Part II Personality and Appearance Embodying a formidable combination of traits from his parents, David was said to have inherited his father's charm and outgoing nature, and his mother's intellect. As a child, David was very much the enthusiastic, unrestrained, and mischievous hellion, in keeping with his human heritage, to the constant chagrin, amusement, and dismay of his mother, father and teachers, respectively. When faced with his studies, however, David consistently rose to the occasion with such facility that his teachers would wonder at just how much he could accomplish if he ever fully applied himself. He was also flirtatious, even with grown Minbari women. David was a good looking young man with dark brown hair and the same amused eyes as his mother, Delenn. Though his genetic make-up was Minbari and Human, his outward appearance was that of a human.Out of the Darkness History David spent his childhood on Minbar, where he was often visited by his godfather Michael Garibaldi, or, as he disliked being called, "Uncle Mikey." When he was nine, the Centauri Prince Regent Dius Vintari came to live with David and his family at the Royal Palace in Tuzanor, and for a time the Centauri became something of an older brother to David.Voices in the Dark Drakh Connection The young David became part of the Drakh's plans for making war on the Interstellar Alliance. Emperor Londo Mollari (who was under Drakh control by means of a Keeper) gave David's parents an ancient Centauri urn. Mollari said it was traditional for this urn to be given to the heir to the throne on his 16th birthday, and that it contained water from the river which in front of the first Imperial Palace, two thousand years ago. In reality, it contained another Drakh Keeper waiting inside for the right moment to attach itself to the child.Objects at Rest For the next 16 years, the Keeper maintained a low level telepathic bond with David. On his 16th birthday, John Sheridan gave the urn to his son at his birthday party. Later that night, the Drakh keeper broke out of the urn and attached itself to David. Because of the years spent establishing a low level telepathic bond, the Keeper was able to eat into David's nervous system on a far more profound level than normal. Under the Keeper's influence, David ran away from Minbar, but not before being confronted by his father, who found the Drakh Keeper on his shoulder. David headed for Centauri Prime in order to lure his parents into following him there. Despite a plea from Michael Garibaldi not to rush off to Centauri Prime, both went anyway, and were captured by the Centauri. Garibaldi went to Babylon 5, where he was able to learn from Vir Cotto that the Drakh had been on Centauri Prime for quite some time, and that they were in control of the Emperor and Prime Minister. Mollari was ordered by the Drakh to have David's parents killed, however, he arranged their escape after drinking enough to gain a few minutes of freedom from the Keeper's influence. David and his parents were placed on a shuttle, which John Sheridan flew back to Minbar. Mollari's retainers gave David a sedative to put him to sleep, which also sedated the Keeper. Mollari and G'Kar sacrificed themselves to ensure the escape was a success. Upon returning to Minbar, David was examined by Doctor Franklin. Franklin figured out that the only way to remove the Keeper without killing him would be to kill the Drakh that spawned the Keeper. Vir Cotto - who had just been named Emperor - and Garibaldi returned to Centauri Prime. They found the Drakh Shiv'kala, who had spawned the Keeper. Vir killed the Drakh, which in turn also killed the Keeper. David was finally free of the Keeper, and the Centauri were finally freed from the Drakh. After so many years living a sequestered life on Minbar and then surviving the Drakh, David went on a long vacation with his father and godfather. Later life Sometime after the events on Centauri Prime, David joined the Rangers. Despite the high standing of John Sheridan and Delenn, their son was not given any special treatment. When John Sheridan was taken to be with the other First Ones in 2281, David did not attend the last dinner. His parents didn't want to interrupt his Ranger training, and Delenn wanted David to remember his father as he was.Sleeping in Light Appearances ;TV/DVD Movies * Voices in the Dark (Mentioned only) ;Babylon 5 * "War Without End, Part II" (Mentioned only) * "The Deconstruction of Falling Stars" (Mentioned only) * "Sleeping in Light" (Mentioned only) ;Novels * Armies of Light and Dark * Out of the Darkness References Sheridan, David II Sheridan, David II Sheridan, David II Sheridan, David II Sheridan, David II Sheridan, David II Sheridan, David II